The invention relates to a connector for an integrated circuit.
As a result of the increasing demand for miniaturization, use is made, on an ever increasing scale, in the computer and other industries of integrated circuits, often referred to as "chips." For handling these chips, which are usually extremely small in size, it is desirable and often necessary to position the chips in suitable connectors or holders which facilitate connecting the integrated circuit to external circuits. For that purpose a printed circuit board may be used, which is provided with a contact region for such a chip. The contact region has the usual rectangular shape, limited by contacts which correspond in position to that of the outside contacts of the chip. The circuit board has edge contact strips at two opposite sides. These edge contact strips may be soldered or plugged into an insulating holder to couple the edge strips to the further circuits.
An inconvenience of a printed circuit board is that it is relatively rigid and the chip contacts must be soldered or welded to the board contacts. This means however that the total assembly is undesirably time-consuming and has the risk of damage to the chip and moreover the replacement of defective chips in an otherwise undamaged holder is difficult.